Infamy
Infamy is the 12th episode of Season 1 and the 12th episode overall. Summary Emily sets her sights on a new target when a famed author who has deep ties with both the Graysons and the Clarkes returns to town; Conrad proves how dirty he's willing to get when Daniel gets dragged into the divorce; Jack finally lets his guard down with Amanda; and a stunning revelation is unveiled and becomes a game changer for Emily and the Graysons. Recap Mason Treadwell is the bestselling author of book detailing the life of David Clarke. The good news is that he made millions due to the success of this biography. The bad news is that his book of lies landed him on Emily Thorne’s hit list. Mason is slated to give a reading of his unpublished memoir at Grayson Manor. He and Victoria go way back. In fact, the queen is calling in a favor. She wants Mason to have a chat with Amanda to find out why she’s back in town. Mason interviewed her when she was nine. He also interviewed David Clarke and made public declarations that the man was, indeed, guilty of his crimes. That was a mistake. Victoria’s lawyer, Ryan Huntley, wants her son to ask his dad for access to his trust so they can get control of Grayson Global. Conrad agrees to do this, but he throws in a clause. Daniel can access the trust, but his shares in the company will remain frozen until he turns 30 or gets married. Conrad doesn't have much faith in his son’s relationship with Emily. Nolan expresses interest in having Mason Treadwell write his biography, so the author gives his prospective new client and his friend, Emily, a tour of his cabin. The lone copy of his unpublished memoir rests atop his desk across from an array of rare first-edition books. There’s also a collection of videotapes from all the interviews he did to research David Clarke’s story. Flashbacks reveal that Mason Treadwell used to go by the name Leo. That was back when he gained the trust of a little girl who was made to doubt her father thanks to the lies he wrote. When Emily learns that Mason will be interviewing Amanda, she enlists Nolan’s help to control the encounter. In a modern day Cyrano scene, Emily feeds Amanda lines of dialogue through a hidden earpiece. She gives Mason one last chance to come clean at the upcoming reading of his memoir. She suggests he take it. When it comes time to read his story, Mason opts to stick to his tale of lies. Victoria simply has too much power over him. Emily wants Nolan to keep Mason occupied for a spell. She needs time to execute the next phase of her plan. Emily breaks into Mason’s cabin. She swipes the videotapes of the interviews with her dad. Then she lights one of Mason’s cigarettes and places it atop that lone copy of his memoir. The famed biographer returns home to see his cabin, make that his entire life, going up in flames. Conrad has Daniel meet with Sofie Arnault, a beautiful woman who is looking to do more than invest with this handsome young representative of Grayson Global. It’s more than obvious that this little date was Conrad’s way of assuring that his son cool things with Emily. Daniel realizes his dad amended the trust options, so he tells his mom that it would be a win-win situation if he marries Emily. Victoria doesn't see it that way, which is why she has Ashley dish the details of Danny boy’s trust issues to Emily. Jack is a little uncomfortable with Amanda’s wild ways while working at The Stowaway. This includes kissing ladies at the bar and pouring shots directly into the mouths of patrons. Declan thinks Amanda is good for his tightly-wound brother. He encourages Jack to loosen up, so he invites Amanda on a trip to Atlantic City. This gesture should alleviate the jealously Amanda’s been feeling over Emily. Declan worries that he’ll never get to see Charlotte once they start prep school. Speaking of Charlotte, she’s part of twist Emily never saw coming. While watching interview tapes with David Clarke, Emily sees her dad desperately trying to convince Mason that he and Victoria were in love. If he wants proof of that, all he has to do is ask Victoria who Charlotte’s real father is. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *James Tupper as David Clarke *Roger Bart as Mason Treadwell *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke *James McCaffrey as Ryan Huntley *Merrin Dungey as Barbara Snow Co-Starring Cast *Emily Alyn Lind as Young Amanda Clarke *Morgan Hewitt as Sofie Arnault *Dig Wayne as Interviewer *Ciara Hanna as Cute Blonde Memorable Quotes : Nolan : You know I haven't been this disappointed since Phantom Menace. ---- : Jack : So how was your visit to the land of entitled teenagers? ---- : Conrad : My son is easily distracted. It's a family trait. ---- : Mason : Trust me, one doesn't easily forget a deal he's made with the devil. ---- : Young Amanda to Leo : "Bad things happen to Good People" ---- : Daniel : I share a last name with the CEO. You'd think I'd have less to prove, not more. ---- : Emily : "Infamy can be a sentence damning more than a prison term" ---- : Nolan :"Bad girl" ---- : Emily : For the average person leading an ordinary life, fame holds an hypnotic attraction. Many would sooner perish than exist in anonymity. But for the unlucky few who've had notoriety forced upon them, infamy can be a sentence more damning than any prison term. ---- : Emily : People are fond of saying that you can't unring a bell. And while that may be true... You can certainlys mother its ring under the dull roar of conjecture and lies. But some words ring out like church bells, rising above the din, calling us to the truth. ---- : Emily : Some words are immortal. Long-buried or even burned, they're destined to be reborn, like a phoenix rising from the ashes. Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 1x12 Promo|Promo Revenge 1x12 Sneek Peek 2|Sneak Peek 2 Revenge 1x12 Sneek Peek 3|Sneak Peek 3 Revenge 1x12 Sneek Peek 4|Sneak Peek 4 Revenge 1x12 Sneek Peek 6|Sneak Peek 6 Pictures Author.jpg Drink.jpg Drinkingfun.jpg Emthorn.jpg Groupshot.jpg HerSmile.jpg Interview.jpg Lesbians.jpg Work.jpg Trivia *In Duplicity Victoria said she wished she never had Charlotte, it's foreshadow that from that episode David was her biological father and David confirm it in a postmortem video. *Young Amanda foreshadow to Mason (Leo) Treadwell "Bad Things Happen To Good People" when he ask about a fire that burned down her foster family house. In a poetic justice Emily later burns down his cottage for Revenge. *When Emily burnt down Masons cottage she unknowingly destroyed letters her father wrote to her when she was younger after Meredith Hayward secretly kept them from her.